Story Of An Android:#18's Escape
by Sara M
Summary: The latest installement of my Story Of An Android series. This one is from #18's POV, picking up right after Cell absorbed her brother, #17.


*Note: I don't own dbz or any of the characters*  
  
*Hi people. Here is the lates installment of my Story Of An Android series. This one is from #18's POV picking up were #17 became absorbed. Hope you enjoy it.*  
  
  
  
Story Of An Android:#18's Escape  
  
I watched with true horror as my brother, #17, was sucked up by this demon known as  
  
Cell. I was so shocked. I didn't know what to feel or what to do. We gravely underestimated Cells strength when we foolishly belived he was dead by #16. However, his death was not to be.  
  
#17 gloated about Cell being destroyed and how, with #16 by our side, we would be unstoppable. Unfortunately, my brother's arrogence blinded him. Cell arised behind #17, eyes glowing red ready to strike. "#17, LOOK OUT!!" #16 yelled to my only sibling but it was too late. #17 turned around in complete horror as Cell's tail engulfed him and started sucking him up like a vaccum cleaner. "YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE TO ESCAPE,#17, BUT NOW ITS TOO LATE!!! YOU'RE MINE!!!!" The creature laughed hysterically as #17 was slowly being pulled into Cell's body and with a yell, Cell started his transformation.  
  
I was afraid. For the first time since being awakened by Dr. Gero, I was afraid. Cell's transformation had begun. I could feel his power growing rapidly as he was changing.When it was over, Cell was much bigger than his previous form. His face resembled a bug now."Ah! That felt so good. I can feel the power runing through my veins. I also have obtained a new look, much more fearsome than the last! Haha!" He then glanced at me. I felt extremely uncomfortable. I had never been in a situation like this without my brother. "Ah little #18! Its your turn now. I can't wait to obtain my complete form once I absorb you. All you have to do is submit to me and then you, just as your brother, will be a part of the strongest fighter in the universe!"  
  
"No! I won't let you take her Cell!" #16 tried to intervene, but failed as Cell easily knocked him down. Cell sneered at #16. "You are fool #16 to even attempt to stop me." He then looked at me with an evil grin. "Now then, come to me #18, you will be a part of greatness." He started walking towards me. "Take one step closer and I'll detonate," I challenged Cell. He snickered. "By the time you aquire the energy needed for your self- destruction, I will have absorbed you. Your out of luck #18, so why don't you be a good girl and accept your fate?" "Never" I yelled.  
  
"Hmph! I think I know someone who can persuade your way of thinking."  
  
Before I knew it, #17's voice came through Cell's dark lips. "Hello #18". I couldn't believe it. Was #17 really talking to me? Was he still alive in there? "#17, is that you?" "Yes it is #18. I need to talk to you. You'll never be able to escape Cell." "I won't?" I replied uneasily."No you won't. There is only one option left and that is to let Cell absorb you. Trust me, its the only way." #16 yelled it was not my brother talking and after shaking the thoughts of letting Cell absorb me, I knew he was right. "YOU ARE A LIAR, CELL! MY BROTHER LOVED THE WAY HE WAS AND WOULD NEVER GIVE IN AND SUCCUMB TO YOU SO EASILY!!" I yelled, full of emotion. "Fool! You belong to me, weather you like it or not!"  
  
Suddenly, I sensed a beam come from the far right and hit Cell. #16 and I both looked up to see that it was one of the Z Fighters, Tien I believe. "What are you doing? Get out of here #18! I'll keep him busy while you escape." I was surprised that he would be helping me like this but I had no time to think about it. He was right, me and #16 had to escape. I carried him off and we headed for a small island and hid there. "We can stay here, #18, Cell shouldn't be able locate us here." I silently prayed that he was right, but I knew that it was only a matter of time before we were found and Cell had me. I shuddered at that thought. All I could do was pray.  
  
  
  
*That's it for now. I will have the conclusion story out as soon as possible along with more updates to my two continuations, The Zone Saga and Cyborg Protectors. Thanx for reading.* 


End file.
